Aconite
by Aconitum Ferox
Summary: Sebuah buku merah membuka tabir siapa sebenarnya Kushina dan Naruto. Seperti Aconite, bak pedang bermata dua, yang mana akan di pilih oleh Kushina dan yang mana pula yang di pilih Naruto?/"Dari awal, kita berada di dua dunia yang berbeda."
1. Buku Merah

**Aconite**

**Disclaimer :**

Semua yang saya tulis di sini, bukanlah kepemilikan saya, melainkan pemilikan kepada J. K Rowling untuk Harry Potter dan Masashi Kishimoto selaku pemilik atau pencipta dari Naruto

**Fandom :**

_Harry Potter dan Naruto Crossover_

_**Warning :**_

**Pengubahan sejarah dari dua fandom. **OC untuk beberapa tokoh tanpa nama, seperti Ibu dari Hinata Hyuuga, dan keluarga yang di bunuh pada berita _Daily Prophet _**penyihir atau muggle**. Penempatan istilah dan mantra yang tidak tepat (Namun, di usahakan untuk mencari referensinya), Obito belum di timpa batu.

Pertemuan James/Lily dengan Minato/Kushina, tiga tahun sebelum kelahiran Harry Potter dan dua tahun sebelum kelahiran Naruto.

Naruto (dan beberapa teman) dan Harry itu satu tingkat.

Naruto, Hinata, usianya satu tahun di atas Sasuke, dan Harry Potter.

...

**1\. Buku Merah **

**21/01/15 –**

**...**

Desa Konoha, tempat yang indah. Tempat para manusia berbagi impiannya, menghidupkan impiannya dan mengejar impiannya. Bandingkan dengan daerah di luar sana, desa Konoha surga yang tersembunyi tak terjamah oleh tangan asing.

Berbeda sekali dengan gugusan kepulauan nun jauh di sana, tempat para samurai berkuasa dahulu. Dunia mereka magis, dunia samurai tersebut tidak magis. Jauh dari ingar-bingar perang dunia I dan perang dunia II berserta dampaknya, namun sangat dekat konflik antar desa magis lainnya.

Di sudut jalan desa tersebut, tampak wanita berambut merah tengah berkacak pinggang dan tergambar jelas kerutan pada dahinya.

"Hei! Kau laki-laki atau banci, hah?" Suara wanita berambut merah terdengar keras dan penuh dengan emosi.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, datang langsung marah, manusia cabai," gerutu seorang anak yang memakai kacamata berbentuk kotak yang melindungi matanya.

"Heh, bocah sialan, apa yang kau lakukan pada Rin, hm?"

"Eh, apa yang terjadi pada, Rin?!" teriak anak lelaki tersebut histeris.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi," wanita merah tadi menjulurkan lidahnya kepada anak lelaki tersebut.

"Sialan!" dengus anak lelaki tersebut.

Dua anggota di kelompok tersebut, menggelengkan kepala mafhum karena ulah dua manusia beda usia namun memiliki sifat yang sama.

"Kushina, apakah kau telah bersiap-siap?" tanya pria yang lebih dewasa berambut pirang kepada wanita berambut merah yang bernama lengkap Kushina Uzumaki.

"Eh, belum, Minato," jawab Kushina malu-malu.

"Lalu, mengapa kamu datang ke sini?"

Kushina terdiam sejenak, lalu dia tersenyum kikuk dan menjawab singkat; "Aku hanya mau meminjam bocah Uchiha ini."

"Eh, kenapa aku?!"

"Oh ayolah, bukannya kau kuat?"

"Berhenti!" seru Minato menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

Pria pirang tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Kushina, kau ini sudah berusia 20 puluh tahun," peringat Minato

"Tuh, dengarkan kata guru Minato," sambung Obito.

"Kau diam, Obito," gerutu Minato.

"_Ok, _sifatku mungkin kekanakan, kau pasti tahu 'kan?" ujar Kushina menundukkan kepala dan wajah memerah padam.

"Tapi, bukan alasan untukmu menjadi liar tak terkendali," gerutu Minato.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya? Hanya itu?"

Minato terdiam, dia buntu memikirkan ide untuk menghalau Kushina dari minggu tenangnya. Semakin dia menjauh dari Kushina, Kushina semakin berulah dan tanpa bekerja sama dengan Obito dia dapat membuat kesal Obito dan menghancurkan hari tenangnya yang sempit ini.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membawa dia," Akhirnya, Minato memutuskan untuk mengorbankan Obito sebagai tumbalnya.

"Ta-"

"Bagaimana dengan masalah ini?" tanya Kushina masih tidak terima.

"Kau mau membawa Obito, atau tidak?"

"Ayo bocah," Setelah memikirkan beberapa opsi antara melanjutkan pertengkaran dari suami atau bersiap-siap berkemas menuju rumah baru. Akhirnya, Kushina lebih memilih opsi kedua untuk saat ini.

"Cuk ... uhuk ... khup ..." batuk Obito dengan leher hampir tercekik.

Dan, tentu saja Obito menjadi korbannya.

.

"Ah yah, ke kardus berwarna biru saja diletakkannya," perintah Kushina.

Obita menggerutu dan mengeluh mengenai bersih-bersih gratisnya alih-alih berlatih meningkatkan kemampuan chakranya. Namun, dia tetap melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kushina.

Berhasil memerintah Obito, Kushina beranjak untuk memeriksa beberapa barang yang akan di kemas. Mulai dari mencari barang pada kamarnya terdahulu, barang tersisa dari ruangan di mana dia bertemu Mito Senju nee Uzumaki ketika anak-anak, beberapa barang di ruangan tempat gulungan jutsu-jutsu terlarang dari klannya, lalu yang terakhir adalah beberapa carik kertas yang ingin dia tempelkan pada buku-buku di perpustakaan.

Ruangan tersebut masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia mengingatnya. Buku-buku yang anehnya ada beberapa yang mendengkur dan di rantai oleh orang tuanya, buku-buku tebal yang normal, buku-buku dengan jumlah halaman yang lebih sedikit, buku-buku kecil berukuran 15 cm x 10 cm, dan beberapa buku harian lamanya.

Buku-buku yang tidak menarik minat baca Kushina, jika saja salah satu buku tidak terjatuh. Buku bersampul warna merah darah dengan aroma minyak bunga mawar dan tulisan tangan pipih dan rapi terukir dengan indah dan menawan. Pada sampul buku, tulisan judul terletak berdampingan dengan lambang _klan _Uzumaki pada pojok kanan bawah buku merah itu.

Lambang spiral _klan_ Uzumaki inilah, menarik minat Kushina untuk menyentuh lambang keluargannya yang berwarna aneh; berbanding terbalik dengan warna yang digunakan olehnya dan anggota klan Uzumaki yang tersisa. Tekstur dan bentuk lambang tersebut, seakan memanggil Kushina di dalam kenangan.

Secara tidak sadar, Kushina menyentuh lambang tersebut.

Ketika bersentuhan langsung dengan Kushina, ukiran lambang spiral itu bergerak meliuk-liuk membentuk suatu kata, kata yang tidak pernah Kushina pelajari. Rangkaian kata tersebut perlahan-lahan mengganggu sistem kerja saraf otak, neuron bekerja untuk membuka beberapa kenangan yang mungkin telah terlupakan.

"_Ayah! Ada surat dari burung hantu,_" tiba-tiba ingatan-ingatan yang terkunci tersebut berseliweran di dalam kepalanya.

"_Bolehkah, aku membacanya?"_

"_Surat apa ini?_"

"_Kenapa ada lambangnya?_"

"_Ayah. Ada apa?_"

"_Kenapa ini ibu?_"

"ARGH!"

..

Kelopak mata tersebut membuka perlahan, membiasakan diri dengan suasana yang ada. Kepala yang oleng ke kanan dan ke kiri, mata yang berkunang-kunang, sakit di ulu hati, dan perestesia yang melanda di ujung kaki serta tangannya. Butuh waktu lama untuk beradaptasi dan mengurangi beberapa gejala tersebut ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Seorang wanita berambut hitam legam masuk ke dalam kamar tempat Kushina di rawat saat ini.

"Ah, Mikoto," hela Kushina lega. "Sangat berat sekali rasanya di kepala."

Mikoto mengatup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa yang akan keluar, dan beberapa saat kemudian, tawa tersebut hampir saja pecah. Jika saja, Mikoto hampir lupa bila Kushina itu orangnya sangat sensitif.

"Tentu saja, kau baru mengingat kembali kenangan yang terkunci rapat," senyum Mikoto.

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina.

Mikoto menghela nafasnya, dia masih belum mengerti mengapa Kushina yang sedikit malas mikir ini, dapat menjadi _kunoichi _terhebat yang ada di Konoha.

"Aku tidak bisa menerangkannya padamu secara menyeluruh, jadi ..."

"Apa?"

"Silahkan kau membaca buku yang telah aku ambil dari perpustakaanmu." Tangan Mikoto menunjuk tumpukkan buku dengan ukuran sama yang telah dia pilah selama Kushina tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau tahu, banyak sekali buku-buku kecil dengan warna aneh," senyum Mikoto.

"Tapi ..." ketika Kushina ingin bertanya kepada Mikoto, entah mengapa Mikoto lenyap begitu saja dari kamarnya.

"Ah, kau selalu menyebalkan, Mikoto," gerutu Kushina.

Pandangan Kushina menjelajahi ruangan tempat dia berada, ruangan itu bernuansa pohon Sakura yang tumbuh di musim semi, burung-burung kecil pada dinding wilayah utara, dan lemari penyimpan _futon_ di sebelah baratnya. Secara garis besar, ruangan ini sangat familier bagi Kushina.

Keindahan ruangan ini hanya mampu memberi rasa takjub beberapa menit saja, kemudian rasa sakit mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Kushina. Tampaknya hari ini hari yang berat bagi Kushina.

Rasa dingin menjalar, berpilin lembut, dan merambat, dari sepasang kaki dan tangannya. Ini bukan rasa dingin biasa, melainkan rasa dingin es beku yang di timpakan seluruh tubuhnya. Selain rasa dingin ini, Kushina menggepal tangannya dan sedikit memberi dorongan pada dadanya yang nyeri, tenggorokan dengan rasa tercekat dan cairan asam yang membanjiri produksi air liur dalam bibirnya.

Huek... Huek...

Ketika dia memuntahkan isi perutnya, yang ada sebagai bahan muntahannya hanya air liur tanpa adanya makanan. Tentu saja ini sangat menyakiti dadanya dan otot perutnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi ketika rasa mual itu semakin lama semakin terasa namun hanya air ludah kecil yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya.

Sebuah pijatan halus melemaskan bahu Kushina, melemaskan punggung Kushina, dan melegakan perasaanya.

"Kau masuk angin, Kushina. Habisnya, kau ketiduran di atas marmer yang dingin sih, kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah, Kushina."

"Iya, iya. Aku bandel, aku tahu itu. Tetapi, aku masih ingat kok, di rumah bergaya seperti ini memangnya ada marmer yang bisa di pasang?"

Mikoto tiba-tiba terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Oh _yeah_?"

"Uhm, iya."

Kushina memerhatikan Mikoto yang bingung dengan pemikirannya tersebut.

"Ah yah, Kushina."

"Ada apa, Mikoto?" kernyit Kushina.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi maniak dengan buku-buku bersampul sederhana?' tanya Mikoto.

Kushina terdiam sejenak, dia memikirkan apa saja yang telah lalui sampai seperti ini. Mulai dari buku dengan lambang keluarganya yang bergerak berpencar yang seharusnya menurut dia lambang keluarganya tersebut berputar-putar seperti pusaran angin–yang persis seperti arti nama klannya–dan cahaya aneh yang sekejap lalu memasuki pandangan matanya.

"Kushina? Hei, Kushina?" tanya Mikoto mengarahkan tangannya kepada Kushina.

Kushina terkejut sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto dengan gelagapan, "Ada apa? Ada tikus datang? Atau ada serigala putih yang datang? Kau yakin, Mikoto" –dan tentu saja pertanyaannya di jawab dengan jawaban yang berbanding terbalik.

"Kushina?!"

"Eh, ada yang salah?"

Pandangan mata Mikoto berkeliling naik turun bingung dan sekaligus tidak menyangka dengan kebodohan yang akan dia terima dari bergaul dengan Kushina sang _kunoichi _ yang terhebat _itu._

"Aku bertanya padamu," ucap Mikoto pelan-pelan seperti berada dalam adegan film yang diperlambat. "Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan buku bersampul sederhana? Dan ini ada empat buku dengan warna yang berbeda pula."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan buku itu, buku itu saja yang terjatuh di saat aku memeriksa buku di perpustakaan, dan tadi berapa buku kau bilang?"

"Empat buku, Kushina," ulang Mikoto.

"Eh, benarkah? Buku yang terjatuh ketika itu hanya satu buku dan itu hanya berwarna merah." Pandangan mata Kushina beralih ke arah Mikoto dengan berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menembus apa saja yang disajikan oleh mata Mikoto tersebut. Mungkin saja ada kebohongan di matanya.

"Iya, empat buku dengan warna merah, hitam, _indigo_ dan merah muda," ucap Mikoto menjelaskan kembali.

"Bukan, hanya satu buku dan itu berwarna merah." Kukuh Kushina mempertahankan.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak percaya, coba lihat di sebelah _futon _mu, aku meletakkannya masih di tempat yang sama," gerutu Mikoto jengkel.

Pandangan Kushina menuju arah yang Mikoto tunjuk tadi. Dia memandangnya dengan malas dan masih saja bersikukuh mempertahankan teori yang dia pegang tiba-tiba harus di hantam ke permukaan Bumi seketika. Iya. Buku-buku yang Mikoto katakan membatalkan teorinya dan bahkan hampir saja berhasil menghancurkan penglihatannya mengenai 'satu buku merah' yang membuat pingsan hingga beberapa jam yang terlewati.

Tapi, yang dia lihat memang buku warna merah, bukan?

.

See you next chapter

.

**A/N: **

Terima kasih aku ucapkan untuk teman-teman yang menyempatkan dirinya membaca tuangan imajinasi saya mengenai gabungan dua fandom terkenal tersebut. Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih

.

**Aconite **: sebutan untuk Aconitum yang mana termasuk ke dalam salah satu genus dari 250 spesies tumbuhan bunga yang berasal dari keluarga _Ranunculaceae_. Tumbuhan menahun ini biasa dijumpai pada pegunungan hemisfer. Sebagian besar spesies tumbuhan ini merupakan tumbuhan yang beracun.

**Futon** : adalah kasur tradisional Jepang.

.


	2. Lembaran

**Aconite**

**Disclaimer :**

Tokoh-tokoh di ambil dari karya J. K Rowling dan Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Warning :**_

**Pengubahan sejarah dari dua fandom. **OC untuk beberapa tokoh tanpa nama, seperti Ibu dari Hinata Hyuuga, dan keluarga yang di bunuh pada berita _Daily Prophet _**penyihir atau muggle**. Penempatan istilah dan mantra yang tidak tepat (Namun, di usahakan untuk mencari referensinya).

Pertemuan James/Lily dengan Minato/Kushina, tiga tahun sebelum kelahiran Harry Potter dan dua tahun sebelum kelahiran Naruto.

Naruto (dan beberapa teman) dan Harry itu satu tingkat.

Naruto, Hinata, usianya satu tahun di atas Sasuke, dan Harry Potter.

...

2\. Lembaran

01/02/15-

...

Kegelapan mengguncangnya, dengan peluh yang membasahi kulitnya dan sesekali air asin keringat tak sengaja masuk ke dalam indera pengecapnya. Tubuh itu terasa di bawa lari oleh orang tak di kenal. Mata dari pemilik rambut berwarna tembaga itu tak kunjung mengangkat kelopak matanya. Entah malas, atau dia tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang.

Cairan hijau dan kadang-kadang timbul beberapa letusan kecil berwarna ungu _blueberry_, tampak mengerumuni tubuh nan berbalut kimono yang kini tak tahu warna asli dari bahan pakaian tersebut.

Tangan putih seputih daging buah bekoang, perlahan sedikit bergerak. Namun, hanya sepersekian detik. Tak ada yang istimewa, setiap orang pernah melakukan ini tanpa sengaja, bahkan jasad yang telah ditinggalkan oleh rohnya tetap melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil.

Cahaya berwarna merah dengan pengolahannya membentuk garis yang perlahan merambat ke tubuh putri ayu dari keluarga Uzumaki, membentuk simbol-simbol aneh pada punggung tangannya, baik kiri maupun kanan. Simbol di tangannya bercahaya dengan terang, kadang sedikit meredup namun beberapa saat kemudian kembali memancarkan sinar nan indah.

Sinar biru tersebut, seperti ingin menancapkan sesuatu di permukaan tubuh itu. Seakan-akan berusaha untuk menarik kesadaran Kushina, sebelum cahaya tersebut mencabik-cabik tubuh putih tersebut. Namun, cahaya itu hanya cahaya. Memang cahaya itu mengandung kemagisan, tetapi lebih dari itu cahaya hanyalah cahaya. Entahlah.

Cahaya yang tadi sangat agresif untuk menanamkan dirinya, kini kembali tenang dan bergerak lembut melewati bahu Kushina, melingkari lehernya, lalu menghiasi wajah-wajah Kushina dengan _tomoe_ dan beberapa simbol lain yang meliputi seluruh wajah Kushina dengan beberapa putaran, lalu entah mengapa berubah untuk sementara dengan warna merah di sekitarnya.

Warna merah pada beberapa simbol itu, tiba-tiba menjalar dengan kuat ke seluruh tubuh, awalnya dari kepala, kemudia mereka bergerak menginvansi wilayah tubuh yang tadi di jangkau oleh sinar biru tersebut. Setelah mencapai dan menyelimuti sepenuhnya telapak kakinya, warna merah tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna biru yang mempesona.

_GROARGH! _Gerungan marah di iringi oleh dentingan kuat pada jeruji besi terdengar cukup memekkan telinga. Udara tiba-tiba terasa panas di kulit, bibir mengering dan lidah kelu jenuh mengeluarkan air liur terus menerus.

Namun, yang lebih parah lagi adalah tubuh yang bergelung di atas cairan campuran tadi, kini terangkat sekitar empat puluh sentimeter dengan tubuh menegak dan sebuah sayap yang tumbuh di belakang punggungnya. Sayap? Ya, tetapi hanya berupa sayap imajiner cahaya biru tanpa ada bulu dan embel-embel lainnya.

Tiba-tiba, kelopak mata yang dari tadi dinantikan, secara perlahan membuka dan menerima cahaya redup di mana ia berada kini.

_ARRGH!_ Sebuah teriakan dari mulut yang ternganga tersebut, harus padam ketika cahaya biru dari permukaan tubuhnya memasuki ke beberapa lubang dalam tubuhnya.

Tubuh itu berbungkus darah sekarang, darah merah yang menetes dari tubuh putri Uzumaki ini

Lalu, bulatan darah itu bergetar hebat. Kulit cangkangnya perlahan sedikit demi sedikit mulai retak, kemudian yang terjadi ...

_BOOM!_

Cangkang itu meledak.

...

"Mikoto, sepertinya dia akan siuman."

Suara lega terdengar gaungnya memanggil seseorang, memberitahukan bahwa Kushina telah kembali dari ketidaksadarannya. Tidak lama setelah pemberitahuan, seorang wanita berparas ayu dengan wajah datar namun mata memancarkan perhatian, memegang wadah air hangat berserta handuk.

Perlahan, dia mengangsurkan kedua benda kepada wanita yang setengah berteriak memanggil Mikoto. Dengan tangan gemetar, wanita bermata sewarna susu _vanila_ tersebut dengan hati-hati membersihkan peluh dari permukaan wajah Kushina dan beberapa debu yang tersisa, sebagai bentuk perawatan ekstra khusus untuk sahaba.

Kelopak mata berwarna kuning gading itu, perlahan-lahan membuka mata biru indah yang di sembunyikannya. Kegelapan sesekali mendatangkan mata tersebut, sebelum membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk menimpa oleh matanya.

"Mikoto, Yuki," bisik Kushina.

"Ya, Kushina?"

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

Mikoto dan Yuki saling pandang, dengan senyuman yang menghilang dari pipinya.

"Kurang lebih dua hari," jawab Yuki pelan.

Tampak berat, dibantu oleh Mikoto, Kushina menggerakkan punggungnya untuk sejenak menjauh dari _futon_ yang telah menemaninya dua hari yang lalu.

"Kau tahu karena apa?" tanya Kushina, "Selain kelelahan, maksudku," penjelasnya.

Yuki kebingungan menjawabnya, tampaknya dia susah merangkai kata-kata yang cocok untuk di lontarkannya kali ini, dia memilin tangannya dan membiarkan syaraf-syaraf otaknya memproyeksikan apa yang akan dia katakan terlebih dahulu, sebelum dia mengucapkannya kepada Kushina yang tengah menunggu jawabannya.

"Eh, uhm ... mungkin ini akan mengejutkanmu Kushina ..." cicit Yuki dengan gelisah.

"Aku tidak peduli, Yuki. Apa yang terjadi kepadaku?" desak Kushina.

"Eng, kau baru saja membuka ingatan yang terkunci di dalam otakmu," jawab Yuki pelan.

"Maksudmu, apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata, Kushina," keluh Yuki.

"Mikoto, kumohon bantu aku," pinta Yuki putus asa.

Mikoto yang sembari tadi dan dua hari yang lalu belajar dengan Yuki untuk merangkai kata-kata ini, sembari memperhatikan Kushina yang kelelahan.

Dia mengetahui beberapa detail yang dia ingat dari igauan Kushina, tetapi itu hanya beberapa baris saja jika dia dapat merangkainya dengan kata yang sederhana.

Namun, Kushina sepertinya tidak mementingkan wajah aneh dari kedua temannya ini, yang terpenting dia mendapatkan jawaban yang dia perlu untuk memenuhi memori otaknya yang beristirahat selama dua hari penuh ini.

"Jadi seperti ini, Kushina. Kau baru saja mengingat kembali ingatan yang mungkin kau lupakan," ucap Mikoto cepat.

Kushina terkejut, dia tertunduk lesu. Apa yang dia harapkan mimpi, besar kemungkinan adalah ingatan-ingatan yang bahkan entah pernah dia rasakan atau sayup-sayup saja.

"Tenang, akan kami bantu."

"Kalian gila!" gerutu Kushina.

"Kushina," sergah Mikoto, "Jaga kata-katamu."

"Ta-tapi, kalian bisa mati. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam diriku," ujarnya pelan.

Wanita berambut merah itu beranjak dari pembaringan, tangannya mencegah ketika kedua sahabatnya berusaha untuk membantunya berdiri. Dengan kedua kakinya, dia melangkah terseret entah menuju kemana.

"Kushina," panggil Yuki.

"Yuki, kumohon. Hari ini, aku perlu sendiri," ucap Kushina putus asa.

"Tapi ..."

"Kumohon," pinta Kushina.

Dia berjalan dipayungi oleh sinar rembulan. Berjalan di atas bebatuan kasar yang di semen, menjauh dari rumah utama menuju satu-satunya bilik kecil yang ada dirumahnya. Tangis Kushina akhirnya pecah.

...

Matanya lesu, tangan yang sejak tadi menopang kepala Kushina tetap berdiri kokoh meskipun sudah beberapa waktu dia terpekur di sana. Dia tampak kebingungan, entahlah.

"Kushina, maafkan aku," ucap seorang pria pelan.

Kushina tidak mengacuhkan sumber suara yang baru saja datang, matanya menerawang jauh.

"Kushina." Suara tersebut naik beberapa oktaf.

"Aku mendengarmu." Kushina akhirnya menjawab sumber suara tersebut dengan lesu.

"Aduh, lesu saja kau _habenero_ berdarah," goda Minato.

"Diamlah," sungut Kushina.

"Oh ayolah, sudah berapa lama kau diam di sini?" tanya Minato; "Satu jam? Atau mungkin dua jam? Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

Kushina menyerah, dia sudah beberapa lama mengetahui bahwa Minato itu benar-benar gila. Siapapun yang mendekatnya akan terdiam dan tertawa bagi beberapa orang mendekati Minato. Sebenarnya dia tipe yang pertama tetapi akan berubah sesekali menjadi tipe yang kedua.

"Kau bisa diam?" tanya Kushina kesal.

"Bisa dong, semua manusia pasti bisa diam." Senyum Minato, "Lagi pula ..."

"Minato!" pelotot Kushina.

"Baik ... baik ..."

"Ada apa kamu ke sini?"

"Hm, ada sesuatu sih, tapi kayaknya kau ada masalah."

"Jarang sekali kau bersikap manis seperti ini, Minato."

"Tentu saja, kau juga jarang sekali selalu bermuram durja." Telak sekali perkataan Minato menusuk Kushina.

Pukulan halus menyentuh bahu Minato dengan senyuman tersungging dari kedua belah pihak.

"Tapi, mengapa kau bermuram durja, Kushina?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, kok?"

"Kau bohong, Kusina," senyum Minato pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong, Minato," kelit Kushina.

"Kepalamu mengatakan kalau kau berbohong."

"Darimana kau tahu, bodoh?"

Minato tertawa pelan seakan-akan itu pertanyaan bodoh dari ribuat pertanyaan yang bisa diajukan oleh Kushina padanya.

"Oh tentu saja, aku bisa melihat dari dahimu."

Kushina memegang dahinya dengan cepat dan beralih ke cermin terdekat.

"Sialan kau," gerutu Kushina.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya Kushina pada Minato.

Minato melirik jam di sudut barat dan berkata acuh tak acuh. "Jam sepuluh."

Kushina melotot, sudah berapa lama dia di dalam perpustakaan, dan jam masih menunjuk angka sepuluh? Ini aneh, sungguh aneh.

"Ah yah, aku baru ingat!" seru Minato.

"Ingat apa?" tanya Kushina sembari mengerut keningnya pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke danau?"

"Danau?"

"_Yeah_, kau tahu, untuk mengistirahatkan sebentar pikiranmu."

"Kau gila, kita masih terikat dengan adat, ingat?"

"Aku ingat, Kushina. Aku ingat," jawab Minato pelan.

"Nah, diam, dan laksanakanlah adat," senyum Kushina.

"Adat?" kernyit Minato tampak kesal.

"Iya. Kau tidak suka?"

"Adat, adat, adat lagi. Kau gila, klanmu sudah musnah, Kushina."

"Ap~"

"Tiga bulan. Tiga bulan itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk mempersiapkan diri. Kau gila masih menaati adatmu!"

"Hei, jangan hina adat klanku, ini adatku!"

"Tapi, klanmu sudah hancur, kau sendiri yang katakan."

Kushina tidak habis pikir, bagai tersambar petir hatinya sekarang tersinggung dengan apa yang telah di lontarkan Minato mengenai klannya dengan bahasa-bahasa yang kasar. Padahal dia sudah memercayai seluruh kisah hidup klannya yang malang, namun apa yang di lakukan oleh Minato sekarang? Dia menghina klannya.

"Jangan sesekali kau menghina klanku!" Naik pitam, rambut merah Kushina berkobar seperti api yang siap membakar dan tangannya terkepal menampakkan buku-buku jarinya yang telah memutih. Tak lama kemudian, Kushina menghantam tinjunya tepat mengarah hidung Minato.

Alih-alih terkena hidung Minato, tiba-tiba bentuk wajah Minato mengabur dan berubah menjadi debu menghilang tak berbekas. Tubuh Minato berganti rupa menjadi tubuh seorang pemuda kecil berambut merah dengan muka yang sendu dan air mata yang hampir meluap pada bendungan.

"Jangan lakukan, kakak," bisik bocah lelaki itu sendu.

"Lakukan apa?" kernyit Kushina tampak kebingungan dengan ucapan bocah lelaki tadi.

"Jangan!"

"Apa yang jangan, tolol?!"

"Aku mohon!"

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Ak~"

Tiba-tiba saja, bocah lelaki berambut merah tersebut tergantung di salah satu ranting kering pohon kesemek dengan kepala terkulai lemah tak bergerak sama sekali.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Kushina mengalir perlahan menghancurkan bendungan di sudut matanya. Terharu dengan apa yang terjadi dengan bocah lelaki merah, sesak di dadanya dan tangan yang ingin bergerak cepat untuk membantu bocah lelaki tersebut meski tertahan dengan suara tercekat lainnya.

Suara tercekat lain tersebut berasal dari wanita berambut merah bersanggul dengan pakaian formal yang dengan cepat merapalkan kata-kata dari bahasa aneh menghasilkan si bocah lelaki merah bergerak aman turun dari pohon dan dengan nyaman diantar oleh _futon_ kedalam rumah.

"Sudah ku bilang, Kushina," ucap wanita berambut merah itu menatapnya dengan nada penuh kedisplinan.

"Apa yang kulakukan?"

Sebersit pikiran terlintas begitu saja memahami dua peristiwa yang terjadi. Pertama bocah laki-laki yang tergantung di pohon kesemek dengan leher terkulai lemas, dan kedua ialah wanita bersanggul merah dan memakai pakaian formal dengan warna hijau lumut membalut tubuh itu. Dua peristiwa ini sepertinya, Kushina pernah melewatinya, pernah ikut andil di dalamnya. Tapi peristiwa itu terjadi di mana?

Siapa bocah lelaki berambut merah itu? Siapa wanita bersanggul tadi?

Tiba-tiba dua orang yang sangat akrab dengan hidupnya terluncur begitu saja dari pikirannya.

_ Apakah tadi Ibu? Apakah tadi adikku?_

Apakah ini mimpi? Benarkah ini mimpi?

...

See You Next Chapter

...


	3. Pintu Gerbang

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua yang saya tulis di sini, bukanlah kepemilikan saya, melainkan kepemilikannya J. K Rowling untuk Harry Potter dan Masashi Kishimoto selaku pemilik atau pencipta dari Naruto**

**Fandom :**

_**Harry Potter dan Naruto Crossover**_

**Warning :**

**Pengubahan sejarah dari dua fandom. OC untuk beberapa tokoh tanpa nama, seperti Ibu dari Hinata Hyuuga, dan keluarga yang di bunuh pada berita **_**Daily Prophet, penyihir atau muggle**_**. ****Penempatan istilah dan mantra yang tidak tepat (Namun, di usahakan untuk mencari referensinya), Obito belum di timpa batu.**

**Pertemuan James/Lily dengan Minato/Kushina, tiga tahun sebelum kelahiran Harry Potter dan dua tahun sebelum kelahiran Naruto.**

**Naruto (dan beberapa teman) dan Harry itu satu tingkat.**

**Naruto, Hinata, usianya satu tahun di atas Sasuke, dan Harry Potter.**

**..**

**3\. Pintu Gerbang**

**...**

Kushina masih tidak dapat tidur dua hari berturut-berturut setelah terbangun dari mimpi-mimpi bersambungnya. Kelopak matanya tidak dapat terkatup, setelah dua hari pun tangannya tak henti gemetar jika dia tidak memaksakan tangannya untuk bergerak dari halaman buku ke halaman buku lainnya. Hanya sekantung biskuit menemaninya selama beberapa hari ini.

Gumpalan kertas dan empat kerutan di dahi seakan menjadi pertanda kerja keras Kushina dalam memecahkan masalah. Jari-jemarinya masih setia menelusuri lembaran demi lembaran buku berwarna lavender, matanya yang telah amat kelelahan tetap dipaksanya membuka untuk membaca lalu menulisnya dikertas kemudian tangannya akan meremas kertas menjadi gumpalan.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban kalau seperti ini, Kushina," ucap suara yang berat ketika memasuki perpustakaan.

Mata Kushina mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada suara berat yang mengganggu ketenangan perpustakaan tersebut, ketika dia memandang pemilik toko ramen Icharaku–Teuchi namanya–yang duduk dengan manis diperpustakaan selain dia.

"Ayame ingin bertemu denganmu." Teuchi menjawab pertanyaan yang berada pada mata Kushina. "Maaf," sambungnya.

"Kushina _Nee-_chan," seorang anak perempuan berusia enam tahun bergerak dengan cepat menghampiri tangan Kushina yang terkulai lemas.

"Ayame!" peringat Teuchi.

"Tidak, Papa. Kushina _Nee_-chan tengah mengalami kesulitan, Papa," protes Ayame.

"Ayame," bisik Kushina lembut pada telinganya, "Aku tidak mengalami kesulitan, sayang."

"Kushina _Nee-_chan tengah mengalami kesulitan," ucap Ayame bersikukuh.

"Tidak, sayang. Kenapa aku mengalami kesulitan? Jika anak manis ini berada disini," bujuk Kushina.

"Kushina _Nee-_chan tidak boleh bohong, rambut Kushina _Nee-_chan yang memberitahukan itu." Ayame menunjuk rambut Kushina. "Rambut Kushina _Nee_-chan biasanya merah cerah, tapi ketika mengalami kesulitan rambut Kushina merah gelap."

"Ayame, sayang. Itu bukan kesulitan, tetapi Kushina sedang ada yang dipikirkannya," bisik Teuchi.

"Kalau begitu, Kushina _Nee_-chan jangan berpikir. Nanti rambut _Nee_-chan berubah jadi jelek."

"Ayame, jangan begitu," gelak Teuchi.

"_Yeah_, jangan begitu, sayang," gerutu Kushina.

Teuchi akhirnya dapat menghentikan tawanya.

"Maaf, Kushina," ucap Teuchi. "Kau bisa melanjutkan proyek karya ilmiahmu, Kushina."

"Teuchi!" panggil Kushina.

"Ya, Kushina?"

"Aku tidak mengetahui apa kau tahu atau tidak, jadi jangan tertawa."

"Lanjutkan."

"Kau mengetahui mengapa rambutku akhir-akhir ini berubah warna?"

"Tidak ada yang berubah, Kushina."

"Ayame tadi yang bilang."

"Kau mempercayai omongan anak kecil, Kushina?"

"Aku mempercayainya, aku juga sudah memeriksanya dicermin."

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya."

"Aku tahu kau mengetahuinya, Teuchi."

Bisikan Kushina adalah kata terakhir yang dia keluarkan dari mulutnya pada waktu itu, lebih banyak waktu yang tersisa digunakannya untuk kembali membaca empat buku tersebut.

...

Setelah Teuchi pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan, dua botol penuh tinta telah tandas digunakan oleh Kushina menulis kemudian diremukkan. Seperempat botol tinta dan dua gulung perkamen seakan tidak cukup untuk memuaskan hasrat Kushina dalam memecahkan kode apapun pada buku-buku yang ada pada koleksi perpustakaan pribadinya.

Jika tangannya tidak semakin bergetar ketika menulis kembali, mungkin berbotol-botol tinta telah dihabiskan Kushina untuk memecahkan kode-kode yang selalu tampil pada setiap halaman yang dibuka oleh Kushina. Mulai dari pengkodean menggunakan bilangan biner hingga heksadesimal, telah dicoba Kushina untuk memecahkan kode-kode yang tersaji pada buku, namun hasil yang didapatkannya nihil.

Hingga dia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat beranjak dari sudut perpustakaan yang tidak terlihat oleh mata penjaga perpustakaan. Kushina mengendap-endap dengan langkah yang cepat namun nyaris tidak menimbulkan suara, dia mengetahui dengan siapa gadis pirang pucat tersebut tadi.

Penampilan pria berambut pirang itu tidak mengejutkan Kushina, apalagi dengan senyuman jahilnya Kushina menyeletuk "tidak sekalian mandi saja, Inoichi?" yang hanya dibalas oleh pria berambut pirang tersebut dengan muka masam.

"Ada apa kau menggangguku?" desis Inoichi.

"Aduh Inoichi, sang pangeran tampan dari divisi kod...," belum selesai Kushina menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, Inoichi membekap mulut Kushina dengan cepat.

Kushina dengan tangkasnya menarik tangan Inoichi kemudian membantingnya ke lantai.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau?!" Protes Kushina.

Inoichi sang korban keganasan Kushina hanya diam tak berkutik di lantai, dia memastikan tulang-belulangnya masih lengkap, otot-ototnya tidak bergeser bahkan memastikan dengan menggerakkan sedikit bagian-bagian yang memerlukan engsel-engsel untuk memeriksanya tidak retak atau pun kekurangan sesuatu apa pun yang menyebabkan dia menderita kerugian.

"Kushina, sudah berapa kali kukatakan ..." akhirnya Inoichi dapat terbebas dari trans sesaat.

"Maaf, Inoichi. Aku keceplosan," senyum Kushina mengingatkan Inoichi mengenai penyakit lupa yang dideritanya.

"Yayaya. Nah, ada apa, Kushina?"

"Kau tahu saja aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Tentu saja, kau akan bertanya padaku kalau ada maunya saja."

"Inoichi!" Protes Kushina.

"Betul 'kan?"

"Ya sudah, aku tidak jadi bertanya padamu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak mau Minato memotong dana traktirannya. Nah, ada apa?"

Kushina menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya memberikan Inoichi keempat buku dengan lembaran-lembaran sekejap muncul, sekejap hilang.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku ingin kau memecahkan kode atau sejenisnya, kau 'kan bergelut dibidang _itu._"

Sejenak, Inoichi memeriksa keempat buku tersebut dengan sangat teliti, dari ujung ke ujung. Beberapa segel tangan telah ia rapalkan, namun yang didapatkannya nihil, sama sekali tidak ada apapun pada lembaran kertas tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, beberapa tulisan kanji membentuk pola segel tampak pada setiap permukaan buku.

"Nah, masalah segel akan lebih baik kau bertanya kepada Yuuhi-_san_."

"Tidak mau, dia sangat menyeramkan," celetuk Kushina setelah menerima kembali buku-buku tersebut.

Dengan seksama, dia menatap rangkaian segel memeriksanya lebih teliti lagi.

"Lalu? Kau akan membiarkannya saja?"

"Tidak. Ku rasa aku mengetahui siapa yang dapat memecahkan segel ini."

"Siapa?"

...

Di sinilah Kushina akhirnya berada. Tubuh yang berbalut kemeja merah denngan celana panjang itu telah beberapa kali diperiksa olehnya, memeriksa kembali penampilannya, alih-alih duduk di dalam kedai tersebut.

Ini ide gila. Bahkan, Inoichi mengakui tingkat kegilaan ide ini. Terbukti, telah ribuan kali Inoichi memperingatkannya bahwa penelitian yang mereka lakukan hanya timbul bentuk segel-segel dengan nama pemilik kedai ini di dalamnya.

Setelah pelanggan terakhir meninggalkan kedai ramen tersebut, Kushina dengan cepat duduk tepat didepan Teuchi.

"Ah, maaf. Untuk hari ini ramennya telah habis terjual," ucap Teuchi bersamaan dengan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Eh, Kushina?" tanya Teuchi tidak percaya.

"Ya, ini aku. Jadi kau mau mengharapkan siapa **Teuchi Uchiha***," jawab Kushina dengan menekan Teuchi Uchiha pada kalimatnya.

"Bagai..."

"Perpustakaan menyediakan semua, Teuchi. Selain itu, kau tentu ingat aku bekerja dimana, bukan?"

"Ah, tak kusangka akan selama ini, Kushina," senyum Teuchi.

"Apa **maksudmu **dengan **selama ini?**" Mata Kushina menatap Teuchi tajam.

Teuchi mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kushina tanyakan. "Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya, Kushina?"

"Mengetahui apa, Teuchi?" Kushina masih tidak paham dengan kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari Teuchi, dia ke sini hanya karena nama dari yang selalu diduga ninja koki ini mengetahui buku-buku bersegel tersebut.

"Kau belum mengetahuinya berarti?"

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya," kata Teuchi sebelum Kushina membuka suara.

"Kau mau mulai darimana dulu?"

Kushina mengangkat pundaknya dan menyuruh Teuchi melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Sebelum kuceritakan, akan lebih baik ..." Sekali jentikan tangan Teuchi, kedainya sudah tertutup sempurna.

"Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu, Kushina. Sebelum aku menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Darimana kau mengetahui aku ini ehm spesial?"

"Kau? Spesial? Aku tidak menyatakan kau spesial Teuchi."

"Itu kiasan, Kushina. Ah, kenapa kau bodoh, padahal ibumu peny-orang spesial yang sangat terkenal dengan keahliannya," gerutu Teuchi.

"Teuchi, cepat saja kau jelaskan."

"Baiklah."

Sekali jentikan tangan dengan plop diudara, kotak kayu tiba-tiba muncul berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

Teuchi membuka kotak kayu dengan beberapa laci itu dengan seabrek kunci yang dia pegang.

"Nah, menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi pagi, Kushina. Kau mempunyai hal spesial, bahkan dikalangan peny-orang spesial. Hal ini penyebab rambutnya berubah warna atau dalam kasusmu gradasinya berubah karena penekanan pada kekuatanmu."

Bersamaan dengan laci keenam yang terbuka, Teuchi memasukkan tangannya secara dalam dan merapalkan yang Kushina sangka sebagai sebuah jurus, lalu mengeluarkan dua buah kotak berbeda. Satu kotak berbentuk layaknya sebuah buku berukuran 190 mm X 210 mm dengan seribu halaman lebih, satu kotak lagi berbentuk persegi panjang berukuran 30 cm/12 inch.

"Yang mana yang ingin kubuka duluan?" tanya Teuchi tersenyum pada Kushina.

"Apa isi dari kotak pipih ini Teuchi?"

Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kotak pipih itu setelah meyakini diri untuk tidak memperhatikan kotak tebal disebelahnya. Namun, Teuchi menarik kotak tersebut mendekat padanya.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, Kushina."

"Hei, kau yang menyuruhku memilih, bukan?"

"Nanti, Roussell."

_'Rousell, aku tidak menyangka akan menemuimu di sini. Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan __**Elizabeth?**__'__Sapa pemuda pirang bermata biru itu dengan seringaian jahilnya._

"Minato?"

"Aku tahu kau merindukannya, Kushina. Tapi acara pernikahanmu satu minggu lagi, bukan?"

"Bukan, aku mengingat Minato memanggilku dengan nama lain, Teuchi Uchiha."

"Apa yang dia katakan, Roussell? Dengan panggilan apa kau dipanggil?"

"Dia memanggilku dengan nama Elizabeth Roussell, Teuchi Uchiha."

"Oh, ayolah. Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama Uchiha, Roussell."

"Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan Roussell, Teuchi Uchiha."

"Itu memang namamu, Roussell."

"Oh ayolah, lakukan sesuatu."

"Baiklah, Roussell. Tampaknya kau tidak sabar, padahal kau sendiri yang menyuruhku dengan disaksikan ibumu untuk ini," gerutu Teuchi membuka kotak tersebut.

"Apa maks..."

"Sssst!"

Sekali lagi, dengan jentikan tangannya yang seakan malas-malasan digerakkannya, beberapa isi kotak besar itu keluar. Mulai dari sebuah cawan berbahan dasar platina dengan perkamen menguning yang langsung menguraikan diri dari gulungannya, kemudian alat penghancur yang biasanya digunakan apoteker dalam meramu obatnya, dan beberapa bahan-bahan herbal yang sebagian tidak diketahui oleh Kushina.

"Kushina, maaf," ucap Teuchi dengan cepat dia meraup sejumput rambut merah kushina dan dimasukkan ke dalam cawan tersebut.

"Teuchi?!"

Tanpa menghiraukan kekesalan Kushina, Teuchi dengan cepat meramu bahan-bahan yang akan digunakannya.

"Hampir lupa," gumamnya pelan. Dengan sekali jentik, sesuatu dari udara keluar, sebuah kompor kecil dan kuali.

"'Ntuk 'pa?"

"Ramuan, kau harus menunggu sekitar setengah jam."

Kushina memperhatikan Teuchi yang kini tengah mengaduk ramuannya berlawanan arah jam. Dia ingin membuka percakapan dengan Teuchi, namun melihat Teuchi yang dengan seriusnya menakar, mengaduk, dan bahkan menyemprotkan sebotol saripati kedalam ramuan tersebut.

Seperti khas seorang Uzumaki yang tidak mau diam, Kushina dengan entengnya menggunakan jurus pemanggil hanya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari rumahnya. Sebuah buku berwarna cokelat gelap dengan beberapa huruf yang telah pudar bahkan tidak tampak jejak huruf pada kover buku tersebut.

Sembari menunggu Teuchi yang masih berkutat dengan ramuan, Kushina membuka buku tebal itu dari halaman demi halaman. Tampaklah kata-kata yang tampaknya familier namun tak dapat dibaca oleh Kushina terpampang pada setiap lembar halaman. Berbeda dari outline novel guru Minato, Jiraiya, buku ini sama sekali tidak dapat dibacanya dengan alasan membuat matanya berkunang, sedangkan novel Jiraiya, dia beralasan pada salah satu sennin tersebut bahwa dia memegang teguh prinsipnya-untuk tidak membaca hal berbau intim-hingga jenjang pernikahan.

"Ramuannya sudah siap, Kushina," ucap Teuchi dengan seulas senyuman tampak pada mata dan pada wajahnya.

Mendengar ucapan Teuchi, tanpa sadar Kushina menutup buku dengan cukup keras. Satu gelas ramuan tersaji dan seperti biasanya, namun bedanya sekarang, Teuchi menggunakan segel tangan yang berbeda dengan segel tangan ninja sebelum menyerahkan gelas tersebut.

Dengan tiga kali tegukan, Kushina menelan ramuan yang telah dibuat oleh Teuchi bersuhu lebih rendah dari sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan mata Kushina menjadi tajam, dan kepalanya menjadi sakit ketika sebentuk memori menghantam syaraf-syaraf pada otaknya.

"Selamat datang kembali Miss Elizabeth Minerva Roussell," ucap Teuchi sebelum akhirnya memori-memori lainnya menghantam kembali syaraf-syaraf otaknya.

...

*Terinspirasi dari sebuah fanart tentang Teuchi yang seorang Uchiha. XD

Rousell: Rambut Merah dalam bahasa Perancis.

Meskipun ini di Hogwarts, di dalam cerita ini ibu Kushina yang seorang keturunan Uzushiogakure-Inggris dan seorang pengajar Hogwarts menikah dengan orang Inggris-perancis.

Minerva: dewi kerajinan Romawi atau bentuk Romawinya Athena.

Elizabeth: Tuhan adalah sumpahku

.

See You Next Chapter!

.


	4. Kilas Balik

**Disclaimer :**

_Buku Harry Potter adalah karya Joanne Kathleen Rowling yang dirilis tahun 1997-2007 dan diterbitkan oleh Bloomsburry Publishing. Diterjemahkan oleh Listiani Srisanti pada tahun 2000-2008 dan diterbitkan oleh Gramedia Pustaka Utama._

_Naruto adalah serial manga karya Masashi Kishimoto yang dirilis tahun 1999-2014 yang diterbitkan oleh Shueisha dan di Indonesia diterbitkan oleh Elex Media Komputindo._

**Warning :**

_Chapter ini menceritakan masa lalu ketika Kushina (dan beberapa teman) bersekolah disekolah Hogwarts._

_Elizabeth Minerva Roussell adalah nama Inggris Kushina._

_Anderson Perseus Morcant adalah nama Inggris Minato._

_Fugaku, Kizashi, Hiashi, Mikoto, Mebuki, Yuki ibu Hinata tetap bernama sama. _

_Teuchi muncul disini. XD_

_._

_4\. Kilas Balik._

_._

Minerva McGonagall menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan pandangan tajam, berkas-berkas dimejanya berserakan tidak ia pedulikan yang sebenarnya bukanlah tipikal seorang Minerva McGonagall. Kedua orang yang dimaksudnya kini saling melotot kesal dengan pandangan mata yang jika orang memandangnya akan berpikir bahwa kedua bola mata mereka akan keluar dari kelopak mata jika seperti itu terus.

Profesor McGonagall hanya melenguh menatap kedua orang tersebut.

"Elizabeth Minerva Roussell, Gryffindor, 17 tahun," Profesor McGonagall menghela nafasnya berat melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut merah menyalanya tersebut.

"Elizabeth!" sekali lagi, Profesor McGonagall menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya untuk menyadari Elizabeth.

Pandangan mata Elizabeth yang memperhatikan lawan matanya terputus ketika suara Profesor McGonagall menyadarkannya.

"Ya, Profesor," ucap Elizabeth memandang Profesor McGonagall-rambut berubah-ubah-gugup

"Anderson Perseus Morcant, Hufflepuff, 17 tahun."

"Ya, Profesor," Anderson menjawab.

"Nah, menurut laporan Profesor Sprout, Profesor Flitwick dan Profesor Vector, kalian berdua mengacaukan ketiga kelas mereka dalam satu hari, apa saya benar?"

Elizabeth dan Anderson menunduk, bahkan rambut Elizabeth berubah menjadi kelabu karena suasana hatinya.

"Detensi untuk kalian berdua. Anderson, Mr. Filch membutuhkanmu untuk melumasi rantai-rantai di ruang bawah tanah selatan setelah makan malam, dan Elizabeth, Profesor Slughorn membutuhkanmu untuk menyortir cacing flobber di ruang bawah tanah malam ini jam sembilan," perintah Profesor McGonagall.

"Ah, Elizabeth, aku membutuhkanmu di sini," ucap Profesor McGonagall memandang tajam Elizabeth yang akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau boleh keluar, Mr. Morcant."

Anderson memandang Elizabeth dengan khawatir sebelum pintu ditutup dengan paksa oleh Profesor McGonagall.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, Eliza?" tanya Profesor McGonagall dengan pandangan mata yang tajam.

"Tapi, Mom. Dia yang mulai dahulu," cicit Elizabeth pelan.

Profesor McGonagall masih memandang Elizabeth tajam.

"Kau bisa mengendalikan diri 'kan, Eliza?"

Elizabeth berjengit ngeri membayangkan setiap anak di akademi yang pernah dia hajar sampai babak belur tidak berbentuk, namun dengan cepat dia menepis pemikiran itu dan menganguk mantap.

"Kau tidak membujuk Hiruzen untuk 'membersihkan' namamu, bukan?"

Sekali lagi, Elizabeth kembali berjengit, memikirkan Profesor dari negeri seberang yang dia ancam dengan segala ancaman yang akan membuat jantung Profesor McGonagall ketar-ketir.

"Eliza!" Seru Profesor McGonagall tertahan.

"Maaf, Mom," ucap Eliza dengan cengirannya.

"Kalian tidak akan berdamai?"

"Sama siapa? Sama Hiruzen? Atau sama Anderson?"

"Anderson, tentu saja."

"Tidak. Tidak akan, kalau tingkahnya seperti itu."

"Eliza! Berdamailah sedikit. Bukankah kau yang mengatakan padaku bahwa dia penyelamatmu?"

"Anderson bukan penyelamatku. Penyelamatku Minato Namikaze, bukan Anderson Perseus Morcant."

"Sama saja."

"Mom!"

Mata Elizabeth menatap nyalang ibunya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau bisa berbaikan dengannya. Paling tidak menjauh darinya dan tidak menimbulkan masalah apapun."

"Mom!" Protes Elizabeth.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam, Miss Roussell. Silahkan kau pergi terlebih dahulu," perintah Profesor McGonagall dengan nada resmi sebagai garis mati.

"Kau akan mengirimkan pesan kepada Dad?" tanya Elizabeth penuh keingintahuan.

"Tidak untuk malam ini, Elizabeth. Ada beberapa masalah yang harus ku urus," jawab Profesor McGonagall, dan dari matanya ia menyatakan 'kenapa kau masih disini'.

"Sepertinya aku kelaparan, akan lebih baik aku ke Aula Besar sekarang," senyum Elizabeth.

"Ah yah, panggilkan juga James Potter dan Lily Evans nanti setelah makan malam," ucap Profesor McGonagall tersenyum.

"Kan mom bisa panggil sendiri," gerutu Elizabeth.

Profesor menatap Elizabeth dengan pandangan mata yang menusuk.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan memandangku seperti itu," dengus Elizabeth sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kantor Profesor McGonagall.

...

Sepanjang jalan, lukisan-lukisan yang bergerak memperhatikan langkah kaki Elizabeth yang menurunkan undakan tangga. Orang-orang dalam lukisan akan tertawa ketika Elizabeth hampir terpeleset karena saking kesalnya.

"Jangan tertawa!" Pekik Elizabeth dengan pandangan mata nyalang kepada sekelompok lukisan anggota orkestra yang tertawa seperti panduan suara.

"Oh Lazy, kena hukuman eh?" Seakan celaan dan tertawaan orang-orang dalam lukisan belum cukup membuat kepalanya meledak, Peeves sosok hantu jahil tersenyum memandangnya di atas lukisan seorang ahli ramuan.

"Aku tidak ingin meladenimu, Peeves," dengus Elizabeth.

Tidak puas dengan tanggapan Elizabeth, Peeves si hantu jahil menjatuhkan sekotak penuh kapur di atas kepalanya.

Dengan sekali sabetan, lidah Peeves menyatu dengan langit-langit rongga mulutnya. Meskipun demikian, dia tetap mengeluarkan beberapa kata-kata kasar ditingkat tertinggi yang apabila digunakan olehnya, akan membuat Profesor McGonagall ketar-ketir memikirkan kelakuan anaknya.

"Kushina?" Seseorang mengejutkan Kushina yang masih mengomel tentang _pembukuan peraturan hantu yang baik dan benar. _

Elizabeth berbalik, dan menemukan Mikoto tengah berjalan tegap dengan lencana Ketua Murid tersemat di dadanya.

"Ah, Mikoto? Sedang ada urusan dengan Fugaku?" Goda Elizabeth.

"Kushina!" teriak Mikoto dengan wajah merah padam.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan asrama Ketua Murid sekarang? Tidak penuh dengan desahanmu, bukan?" Elizabeth dengan cengirannya terus menerus menggoda Mikoto yang telah menjadi kepiting rebus dibuatnya, setidaknya pikiran tentang detensi telah tergerus semantara dikepala Elizabeth.

"Kush-i-ina," ucap Mikoto gagap.

"Mikoto, kau serius?" tanya Elizabeth tidak percaya.

"Sssshh," jari pada bibir mikoto mengisyaratkan agar Elizabeth diam.

"Kalian pakai pengaman, bukan?"

"Kushina, kami sudah resmi, kau tahu itu," ujar Mikoto mantap.

"Yah, tapi 'kan kalian masih sekolah," bisik Kushina.

"Jauhkan pemikiranmu dari itu, Kushina. Lebih baik kita ke aula besar, siapa tahu masih ada sisa kue karamel."

"Ayolah, Mikoto," bujuk Elizabeth menyajarkan langkah kaki Mikoto.

"Tidak sekarang, Kushina."

"Mikoto!"

"Tidak!"

"..."

"Aku tahu pikiranmu, Kushina!" Pandangan mata Mikoto memperingatkan setiap ide yang terlintas dalam benak Elizabeth.

"Ya sudah, Yuki pasti akan mau ku ajak ke asrama Ketua Murid," ucap Elizabeth dengan kilatan liciknya.

"Jangan pengaruhi Yuki dengan kemesummanmu, Kushina," getok Mikoto tepat dijidat Elizabeth.

"Hei, aku tidak mesum," protes Elizabeth.

"Tidak mesum, eh?"

"Ya, tidak mesum."

"Jadi, apa yang kutemukan dibalik bantalmu itu bukan punyamu, Kushina?"

"Ya, tentu sa-. apa?!" Jerit Elizabeth tertahan.

"Gambar yang kau dapat dari Turpin atau yang kau dapat dari Finch-Fletchley, eh?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok?"

"Ah, yang benar? Ku kira kau maniak laki-laki tampan Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff, Kushina?"

"Bukan, bukan."

"Kenapa harus Finch-Fletchley, Kushina? Kau 'kan punya Anderson Perseus Morcant?" Sekarang Mikoto terus-menerus menggoda Elizabeth dengan amunisi yang melebihi setiap perkataan Elizabeth.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai tipe kapten Quidditch, Kushina?"

"Benar? Aduh sayang sekali, padahal tipe seperti Minato itu diminati setiap gadis Hogwarts loh, Kushina."

"Mikoto, cukup," protes Elizabeth.

"Kenapa? Padahal Anderson itu menarik loh."

"Mikoto, ayolah. Jangan bahas Anderson terlebih dahulu," ucap Elizabeth memohon.

Mikoto melihat Elizabeth yang memohon seperti tak kuasa untuk menggoda kembali, akhirnya dia membiarkan kekosongan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Selain menggoda Elizabeth (atau Kushina), ada yang lebih menarik daripada memperhatikan wajah Kushina yang memerah seperti tomat. Yup, rambut Elizabeth yang berganti-ganti sesuai perasaan yang dialami oleh si empunya, tetapi jika Mikoto membahas Anderson (atau Minato) mahkota kepunyaannya Elizabeth itu berubah warna menjadi warna jingga hingga pembahasan Anderson ini diselesaikan atau terpaksa diselesaikan. Entahlah apa maksud dari warna tersebut, yang pasti Mikoto menyukai rambut Elizabeth pada saat itu.

Aula besar tampak meriah khususnya meja Gryffindor, sepertinya James Potter kembali melancarkan gombalan demi gombalannya yang disambut dengan kata-kata 'aaah' ketika James Potter memakai kata puitis seperti 'bunga lily didalam dekapan rusa' atau 'ooooh' ketika James Potter mengeluarkan sajak-sajak puitis 'kau telah mencuri pedang dari Hypnos, sehingga aku hanya memimpikanmu saja' dan kata-kata puitis yang disambut dengan 'aaa', 'eeee', 'iiii', 'ooooo', dan 'uuuuuu' yang dipakai oleh semua asrama ketika Lily Evans mengubah mawar pemberian James dengan obor aula.

"Apa dia tidak bosan?" keluh Mikoto disampingnya yang mulai menyendokkan kentang rebus dan kaldu.

"Entahlah, sepertinya Potter terobsesi untuk mendapatkan Evans," bisik Elizabeth yang kini menyendokkan kaldu dan mengambil dua batang roti gandum.

"Seperti Anderson Perseus Morcant dengan Elizabeth Minerva Roussell?" goda Mikoto dengan senyumannya.

"Mikoto!" Seru Elizabeth memperingati.

"Oh ayolah, Kushina. Bersenang-senang sedikit, lupakan pemilahanmu terhadap Kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw atau Kapten Quidditch Hufflepuff."

"Mikoto, tolonglah. Aku ada detensi dengan Slughorn malam ini, perutku harus terisi penuh. Jangan ganggu aku dengan membahas Anderson atau Minato di sini," bisik Elizabeth memberitahukan.

"Tenanglah, Kushina. Kau 'kan anak emasnya Slughorn, pionir klub Slug, eh?"

"Kau tahu sendiri hal apa yang mempengaruhi Slughorn memasuki ke klub Slug, bukan?"

"Ya, ya. Kutukan kepak kalelawar, eh? Atau kaki jeli?"

"Mikoto!"

"Kalian bisa diam?!" Pandangan tajam Kizashi Haruno menusuk kedua gadis Gryffindor tersebut.

"Hai, Kizashi!" Sapa Elizabeth tersenyum ceria.

Tanpa melihat senyuman Elizabeth, Kizashi mendengus kesal diantara ayam-ayam rebusnya.

"Jangan sapa dia, Kushina. Dia sedang sensi," bisik Mikoto.

Tidak mengacuhkan Mikoto, Elizabeth menatap lekat buku yang kini telah ditutup oleh Kizashi. Sampul abu-abu kusam dan beberapa halaman mencuat keluar, pertanda buku tersebut telah lama bersemayam di dalam genggaman Kizashi, dan Kushina Uzumaki atau Elizabeth Minerva Roussell ini tidak mengetahui sama sekali kalau Kizashi Haruno adalah maniak-maniak buku kuno yang terpampang dengan beberapa tulisan yang telah menghilang yang berjudul _Man,,a dan Kut,kan Kun, y,,g Te,lu,akan _yang dikonversi oleh otak Elizabeth sebagai buku dengan judul **Mantra dan Kutukan Kuno yang Terlupakan**.*

"Aku tidak mengetahui kau juga suka membaca buku tersebut, Kizashi?" tanya Kushina dengan tingkat penasaran yang tinggi.

Mikoto mulai mengumpat tanpa suara ketika Kizashi menatap Kushina dengan tatapan tajamnya yang perlahan mulai melunak dan tergantikan dengan senyuman setengahnya yang sangat jarang diterima oleh murid-murid Hogwarts pada masa itu.

"Ah yah, aku baru membelinya kemarin di toko barang bekas Hogsmeade," senyum Kizashi.

"Benarkah? Kau harus mengajakku ke sana, Kizashi," ucap Elizabeth penuh dengan harapan yang memuncak.

"Awal bulan besok 'kan kunjungan berikutnya, kita bisa ke sana bersama-sama," usul Kizashi.

Elizabeth menatap Kizashi dengan mata berbinar-binar, tanpa mempedulikan sikutan pelan Mikoto.

"Oke, awal bulan," kata Elizabeth menyetujui usulan Kizashi.

"Ouch, ada apa sih, Mikoto?" gerutu Elizabeth yang merasakan sodokan pada pinggangnya.

"Siaga satu tolol. Anderson memperhatikanmu," bisik Mikoto memperingatkan Elizabeth dengan pandangan mata yang menatap meja Hufflepuff dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Demi kutil Merlin. Siapa dia? Auror? Bukan 'kan? Pelahap Maut juga bukan."

"Kau ingin dia menyembelihmu, Elizabeth?"

"Seakan dia bisa saja, Mikoto."

"Aku tidak akan tanggung jawab kalau dia ..." Mikoto mengakhiri perkataannya memperagakan tangannya yang seakan-akan sebagai pisau imajiner.

"Terserahmu. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau mengganggu makan malamku," desis Elizabeth.

Elizabeth berjalan menuju Lily Evans yang kini tengah mengomel kepada Alice Goldstein mengenai perubahan peraturan tentang tidak bolehnya menyihir di sepanjang koridor ditambah dengan tidak boleh menyihir di dalam aula, seakan dia lupa bahwa dia telah mentransfigurasi bunga James menjadi obor aula. Lalu, Lily Evans yang masih tidak memperhatikan kehadiran Elizabeth Roussell terus menggerutu terhadap ketidaksopanan lelaki Gryffindor yang kali ini dibalaskan oleh tatapan terluka Frank Longbottom seakan-akan mengatakan pada Lily Evans 'aku sangat sopan' yang tentu saja tidak diacuhkan oleh Lily Evans yang masih terus mengoceh dan menyarankan beberapa pengobatan ala muggle seperti bekam mulut, atau penyiksaan paling kejam antara lain menyumpal mulut-mulut tidak sopan laki-laki Gryffindor itu-kali ini Frank menatap Lily dengan pandangan 'teganya dikau'-dengan buah mengkudu atau paling tidak cabai merah kedalam mulut lelaki Gryffindor.

Sebelum akhirnya Lily Evans mengemukakan beberapa hukuman melanturnya, Elizabeth sudah keburu ketakutan dengan setiap hukuman yang dilontarkan oleh Lily Evans yang dapat membuat seorang Mikoto Uchiha akan dengan senang hati menerima usulannya.

"Evans," panggil Elizabeth dengan suara tenangnya.

"Jika kau kesini hanya untuk membawakan cokelat-penuh-cinta-Potter kau salah, kembalikan saja pada dia," gerutu Lily Evans memperhatikan sebentar kemudian berbalik masih dengan semangat berapi-api melontarkan beberapa hukuman lagi yang akan dia usulkan kepada ketua murid perempuan.

"Aku tidak membawakan cokelat-penuh-cinta-Potter, aku..."

"Ya, ya. Kau sudah melihat tadi 'kan? Mau ku ubah mawar itu menjadi kadal, eh?" gumam Lily Evans yang masih tidak sadar dengan siapa dia berbicara.

Frank Longbottom hanya menatap Elizabeth Roussell dengan pandangan ngeri, dan ingin menginterupsi segera Lily Evans yang masih terus mengoceh tentang hukuman-hukuman anak lelaki Gryffindor. Namun, tatapan Elizabeth Roussell yang menyuruhnya untuk diam tampaknya mempengaruhi Frank yang kini diam seribu bahasa.

"Tidak, tidak, Miss Evans. Professor McGonagall memanggilmu setelah makan malam," ucap Elizabeth dengan seringaiannya yang mengerikan dan nada persis sama seperti Profesor McGonagall.

"Eh-?"

Tuk, satu jitakan kuat mendarat tepat diatas kepala Lily Evans. Lalu, dengan mata nyalang Elizabeth berlalu dari rombongan Evans dan tidak mengacuhkan pandangan ngeri anak-anak Gryffindor ditempat kejadian serta anak-anak tahun pertama dan kedua Hufflepuff.

Di ujung meja Gryffinfor yang dekat dengan pintu depan, James Potter dan teman-temannya tertawa bukan karena Lily Evans yang dijitak oleh Elizabeth, akan tetapi rencana akhir bulan dan penyempurnaan mereka dalam mempelajari Transfigurasi dan transformasi sempurna yang mereka tunggu-tunggu selama berbulan-bulan ini.

"Potter!" kata Elizabeth dengan nada penuh kemarahan dan kali ini menirukan suara marah Profesor McGonagall.

"Ya, Kapten!" seru James dengan sikap hormat pramukanya.

"Kau dipanggil McGonagall nanti setelah makan malam," ucap Elizabeth memberitahukan dengan pandangan mata tajam.

"Baik, Kapten," kata James dengan senyuman mempesona-ribuan-gadis-Hogwarts.

"Ah ya, James. Usahakan tidak terlalu membuat Evans kesal," pandang Elizabeth.

"Aku tidak membelanya atau apa, James. Tapi, hukuman yang akan dia usulkan pada Mikoto tidak pernah kau bayangkan," sambung Elizabeth yang menerima pandangan James.

"Nah, aku harus ke bawah sekarang. Latihan Kamis malam jam tujuh."

...

Ruang ramuan di saat pagi atau siang saja sudah cukup mengerikan dengan suasana yang remang-remang dan ketika malam tiba suasana remang-remang tersebut telah berubah menjadi warna hijau khas asrama Slytherin yang akan membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri.

"Kau terlalu awal, sayang," bisik Profesor Slughorn.

"Ah, Profesor," ucap Elizabeth penuh senyuman manisnya.

"Pomona ada seminar ahli Herbologi di Jerman, Filius juga ada pertemuan di kementrian, sedangkan Septima dibangsal St. Mungo sekarang," kata Profesor Slughorn memberitahukan.

"Terima kasih, Profesor. Saya bertanya-tanya kenapa detensi saya bukan diawasi oleh Profesor Sprout atau Profesor Flitwick, dan tentu saja tidak termasuk Profesor Vektor di dalamnya," ucap Elizabeth bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang telah membuat Profesor Vektor terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

"Ya, ya. Kau bisa memikirkannya semalaman anakku," ucap Profesor Slughorn tersenyum sangat manis.

Sangat tepat Profesor Slughorn memilih Elizabeth untuk membantunya menyortir cacing flober, baru beberapa menit Elizabeth masuk ke ruang remang-remang tersebut, sudah seperempat tong yang telah disortir oleh Elizabeth Roussell.

"..., Merkuri. Aku khawatir dengan anak itu," ucap Slughorn membuat Elizabeth mengernyit bingung.

"Mebuki, Sir," koreksi Elizabeth.

"Ya, ya. Apapun namanya," kata Slughorn tidak peduli.

"Memangnya kenapa, sir?" tanya Elizabeth penasaran.

"Kau tahu, bukan. Tatapannya itu sangat mengerikan, seperti tatapan menghamba pada Kizashi," jawab Slughorn mendramatisir.

Elizabeth mengerutkan dahinya, tidak biasanya Slughorn membicarakan orang seperti ini, seperti bukan sifat aslinya saja.

"Aku khawatir kalau dia terkena ramuan cinta," bisik Slughorn.

"Ehm ... Sir, aku rasa Kizashi tidak akan mencuri ramuan cintamu," ucap Elizabeth memberitahukan.

"Siapa tahu, 'kan? Seperti kau dan Anderson," senyum Slughorn.

"Profesor!"

"Maaf, Miss Roussell. Hanya rasa ingin tahu dari si tua Horace ini, sayang."

"Ingin tahu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Bagaimana wajah Minerva ketika memerah, tetapi sepertinya rambut Minerva." Profesor Slughorn tersenyum puas dengan 'hasil' kerjanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu, bukan. Minerva itu salah satu mahluk yang sangat tidak dapat menampilkan emosi, bahkan ketika dia masih menjadi murid teladan," bisik Profesor Slughorn. "Dan kau, memiliki paras wajah yang serupa dengan Minerva tampaknya emosi di wajahmu sama dengan Minerva. Akan tetapi, tidak dengan rambutmu."

"Saya tidak mengerti, Profesor," bisik Elizabeth, cacing flobernya tidak diacuhkannya sama sekali.

"Wajahmu tidak menampilkan emosimu, Elizabeth. Tetapi rambut yang menampilkannya. Demi Merlin, kau murid terpintar, Elizabeth!"

... dan tampaknya Profesor Horace Slughorn dapat membuat wajah Elizabeth Minerva Roussell berubaha menjadi kepiting rebus.

"Ah, tampaknya kita banyak berbicara, sayang. Sudah tengah malam," bisik Profesor Slughorn.

Elizabeth meninggalkan ruangan bawah tanah dengan wajah yang masih seperti kepiting rebus. Setelah tidak berada didalam jangkauan Profesor Slughorn, Elizabeth menggerutu tentang peraturan menghormati manusia dan sepertinya profesor Slughorn harus mempelajarinya.

Perjalanannya ke asrama Gryffindor hampir berjalan mulus, Peeves hanya mengganggu sekali dan itu dapat diatur oleh Elizabeth dengan sabetan tongkatnya, melompat tangga tipuan, serta menjauh ketika melihat jubah kotor Mr. Filch di ujung koridor. Ketika tiba di depan lukisan Nyonya-Gemuk, lukisan tersebut kosong.

Terpaksa, Elizabeth menunggu sangat lama hingga akhirnya Nyonya-Gemuk kembali.

"Kemana saja kau?" gerutu Elizabeth kesal.

"Lukisan tampan pangeran selatan menara," ucap Nyonya-Gemuk asal dengan muka merahnya.

"Kau bohong, kau berpesta dengan Violet," tuduh Elizabeth dengan matanya.

"Aku bohong tidak, kodok tampan menolakku, maksudnya pangeran," kata Nyonya-Gemuk.

"Terserah, _Aconitum Ferox_," ucap Elizabeth nyaris berteriak.

"Ya, ya. Tanaman pembunuh werewolf, eh," gumam Nyonya-Gemuk sambil membuka pintu asrama.

Ruang rekreasi tampak sepi, tidak ada orang sama sekali di sana. Kayu di perapian telah berubah menjadi arang, dengan cepat Elizabeth berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar anak perempuan.

Mikoto dapat dipastikan bermalam di asrama ketua murid, Mebuki telah tertidur dengan nyamannya sedangkan Yuki duduk terpaku di tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat tidur, Yuki," ucap Elizabeth sebelum akhirnya bergelung di tempat tidurnya.

...

.

Errrr, kayaknya sayah lagi eror. XD.

.

See you next chapter.

.


End file.
